Coraline: What if?
by LittleRed912
Summary: There is a scene that Coraline chases Wybie with her shoes. In the movie, Wybie ran away with his bike, but what if Coraline successes to catch Wybie? What will happen next? Wybie X Coraline YAY! :D Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters!**

Coraline just ran away from Beldam's place, after that, she searched the house for finding her parents. However, nobody was in the house.

 _Ding dong!_ Coraline's face filled with happiness, she quickly ran to her front door with excitements. But it was Wybie instead of her parents….

"Don't believe me? You can ask the cat!" Coraline Jones was shouting to Wybourne Lovat in her room. "The…Cat? I'll just tell grandma… that you lost the doll…" when Wybie finished his line, he received Coraline's left shoe. "You're not listening to me!" Coraline shouted.

"That's…. because…. You're….. CRAZY!" the right shoe threw to him after that, but this time he successfully hid from her. Wybie ran to outside, and Coraline chased him. "You Jerkwad!" Coraline jumped on Wybie's back when he was trying to start his motorbike's engine, and they both fell on the mud field.

The rain was falling heavily, the dirt already become mud when it's raining. If Coraline's mother saw them, she would probably faint.

"No!" Wybie found his body full of muds. "Are you really crazy at all? What's on your mind now! I planned not taking any shower today!" Wybie pushed Coraline that was lying on his back. When Wybie stood from the field, Coraline was holding his hand.

"Please Wybie! You must believe my words! The other mother just tried to sew buttons in my eyes!" Coraline pushed Wybie down to the mud field again. When Wybie groaned and trying to push her again, he saw a teardrop fall from her eyes. "Y… you must help me! Now my parents are missing, and I'm worried about them! What if they… they…."

Coraline stopped speaking and cried silently. Wybie looked at her, and he felt very sorry for her. "Oh…. J….Jonesy….. Don't be sad! I can help you! Really! I promise!" Wybie found he was hugging her without asking himself.

"Jonesy! No crying! Santa Claus won't give you present if you cry!" he tried his best to calm down Coraline. But she started to whine. "Jonesy... Let's go into your house okay? I don't want you to be sick... Okay? Please! I don't want you to cough!"

Wybie tried to lift her, but her hands blocked him. Wybie perplexed about what to do, but he pulled Coraline's face in front of her. "Coraline! I'll help you! I'll help you to find your parents and I'll believe what you said! I want you to tell me what exactly happened! Please don't cry okay?" Coraline surprised. She looked Wybie for a moment.

"Thank….Thank... Y…You..." she snuffled. Wybie giggled and wiped out her tears.

"But what if your grandma call you? Don't you need to go home?" Coraline sniffed.

Wybie swallowed and hesitated for a moment, seems he did something bad. "You know, I really thought you're crazy, so I lied to you that my grandma is calling me. I got plenty of time today." He smiled nervously. "I knew it!" she giggled and punched his arm. The rain started to fall lightly. She looked at Wybie's eyes, and she found her mother's car.

"Wait! Mom and dad are there!" she and Wybie quickly ran to the car. But nothing inside but Mrs. Jones's phone. She used her phone to call Mr. Jones, but nobody answered.

"Where have you gone?" she felt disappointed, and Wybie looked at her. He thought he should do something now. "W…Well Jonesy? I think they just went to do something else. Why don't you go inside the house to wait for them?" He asked. "Wybie… can you stay with me? I don't want to stay in the house alone." Coraline grabbed his arm, her eyes filled with nervousness, her shivering eyes and shrinking body made Wybie "wants" to protect her. He also felt Coraline is "different" than normal. She was a tough, boyish girl who is different from other girls. But she acted like a sweet girl, who has an ability that can let Wybie do anything for her… Wybie found his face started to blush. "O…Okay… I can do that." Wybie smiled at Coraline. "Thank you so…so much!" Coraline smiled at him too.

They at first went to Mr. B's house to ask if he saw Coraline's parent, but Mr. B didn't know. Soon they arrived at Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible's home.

Ms. Spink was sewing Angus's wing. "Hi, Caroline! And he must be your….Boyfriend?" Ms. Spink winked at Coraline. "It's Coraline, and Wybie is not my boyfriend!" Coraline's face flushed, Wybie didn't say anything but flushed too. "Oh, you couple is so cute!" Ms. Spink smirked. "No! Anyway, I just wonder if you and Ms. Forcible saw my parents, they're missing now." Coraline asked her. "What? Missing? Come here you both, let us help you, Caroline." Ms. Spink kept sewing the wings after letting Wybie and Coraline sit in front of the table.

"This is the first time that I visit here, I never thought past famous actors were living here!" Wybie said quietly. "Uh… Don't you only make wings for the…? Dead ones?" Coraline asked nervously. "Oh just look ahead dear, Angus hasn't been feeling well of late." Ms. Spink signed. "APRIL? Aren't you getting ready?" Ms. Forcible called her. "We've lost our ride, Miriam!" Ms. Spink shouted.

"Caroline's parent has vanished quite completely!" she shouted again. "What? We've waited a month for those tickets!" Ms. Forcible shouted too. "I suppose we couldn't walk…" Ms. Spink signed. "It's nearly 2 miles to the theater!" Ms. Forcible grumbled.

"Ahem!" Coraline heard Wybie's sound. Also Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible. What Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible did was giving a weird hard green triangle candy to Coraline, and started to argue the candy is for bad things or lost things. Coraline and Wybie left the house. They went to Coraline's house.

The house without the parents was so quiet. Since there was no typing sounds around the house anymore. Coraline and Wybie walked into the house, Coraline let Wybie take shower first, and she did next. Wybie cooked dinner for her since she didn't know how to cook, and Coraline told Wybie about her full story.

"So Beldam is the bad one… she took the spy doll to spy on you, and she wanted to eat your life… right?" Wybie asked nervously. "Yeah, exactly! She's very dangerous! I will never get into that door again!" she promised. After that, they talked a lot. They understood each other, their life, their hobbies…. Coraline found she started to leaning on Wybie since he's the only person she trusts now. Wybie, however, started to feel she's charming. For the first time when they meet together, Coraline was mean to him. But now, she is a sweet, cute girl. Wybie flushed again.

"Jonesy… It's been a long time for waiting for them…. Where are they?" Wybie looked at the clock on the wall, it was 11 PM. They were waiting for them for 6 hours. "I… it's not possible Jonesy! They even left the phone and the car!" Wybie wondered. "Jonesy, my grandma might be worried about me. I have to go to tell her that I need to stay with you. I won't be long okay?" Wybie wore his clothes. "Don't belong." Coraline looked at Wybie. Wybie opened the front door, and the cat jumped on his cloth. "Whoa! Can you stay with Coraline till I back?" the cat nodded his head to Wybie, Wybie smiled at him and started the motorbike's engine.

The cat walked to the front of Coraline. "Hello, are you hungry?" Coraline said kindly. The cat stirred his ear for a moment but shook his head. "Then… Do you know where mom and dad are?" asked Coraline. The cat nodded his head. And he went to the downstairs. Coraline followed the cat. The cat was sitting in front of the large mirror. And Coraline found her parent were freezing in the mirror, covered with snow. "Mom…..Dad!" she surprised. Soon Mrs. Jones and Mr. Jones disappeared when Mrs. Jones wrote: "Help Us." Coraline hit the mirror 3 times, and the mirror broke up. After the noise, she heard a large sound of knocking at the front door. It was Wybie who heard the noise of broken glass. "Jonesy! Are you okay? Wybie rushed in front of Coraline and checked if Coraline got hurt from a broken mirror. "W…What exactly happened now?" he raised Coraline up. "Why this happens?" said Coraline. The cat called both of them to parent's room, and they saw the doll that was half Mrs. Jones and Mr. Jones's body. "She took them!" Coraline gasped. Soon Coraline burnt the doll in the living room.

"I can't believe your story is real!" Wybie surprised. "What should we do? To save your parents?" He asked Coraline.

"We have only one way to save them…. Get into the tiny door, and find them." Said, Coraline. "You can go back now since this is dangerous…" said Coraline.

"Coraline… throughout the conversations that we've talked about today… you're different from other people. You were the only one that didn't be scared of me. You are the friendliest friend that I've ever seen." Wybie smiled at her and held her hands.

"I'm going to stay with you until you found your family." Wybie looked at her eyes.

"Thank you Wybie… Thank you so much…." Coraline seems to be moved.

"Well, that's what friends are for!" Wybie giggled.

The cat purred beside them.

At the same time, Coraline found her heart started to pump faster than usual. Something weird happening in her mind. Something that never happened before… kind of emotion? Maybe? How can a friend, who just known for a few days before, trying to help her even though it is dangerous? If Coraline's "Best trolls" are besides, they might just turn around and leave.

Coraline and Wybie started to pack up the pieces of stuff for fighting. Coraline picked up her scissors, a hat, and the triangle candy, a candle and a lighter, and her warm vest. Wybie took his skull mask with binoculars, a slingshot with 5 beads, and a tiny horn.

"Are you ready?" Coraline asked Wybie. "Of course." Wybie seems prepared and brave. "Will you follow us?" Wybie asked the cat. The cat nodded his head.

"Good. Be careful." Coraline opened the door.

 **End of the chapter1! I hope you guys enjoyed! Since this is the first time that I wrote something for a long story, there might have NUMEROUS MISTAKES around the story like grammar or something more terrible, please read and review for me! I really want to hear some suggestions for improvements! Thank all to my readers : D**


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Please R&R! I'm MORE THAN HAPPY if I heard any criticism and suggestions! Thanks and Love all my readers: D

"Are you ready?" Coraline asked Wybie. "Of course." Wybie seems prepared and brave. "Will you follow us?" Wybie asked the cat. The cat nodded his head.

"Good. Be careful." Coraline opened the door.

The tunnel through the other land was beautiful like when Coraline saw the tunnel for the first time. Not like the "Evil" door when She pushed by Other Wybie. The tunnel looked like a tunnel to the heaven. Beautiful and marvelous. But ironically, it's the tunnel to the hell.

"Wybie, be careful. Don't believe anyone except me." Coraline whispered.

"I want to tell you Wybourne, this place, is very dangerous." The cat spoke suddenly.

"W..What? Y…You can talk?" Wybie surprised.

"And you both know you two are walking right into her trap." The cat spoke.

"I have to go back….they are my parents." Coraline spoke.

"He can speak in the "Button world", and everything that's living are having button eyes. There might have "Other you". But he probably died." Coraline said to Wybie. 'Other me?' Wybie confused.

"Will there have "Other you"?" Wybie asked.

"I don't think so, but… if there is, don't be attracted to them. Once you fall to them, you will think they are real." Coraline stared Wybie with anxiousness.

"Don't worry Jonesy, as long as they have button eyes, I will run away." Wybie gulped.

"Challenge her. She may not play fair, but she won't refuse. She's got a thing…for games. " Said the cat.

The tunnel was longer than usual, more deeply, more beautiful. Seems the tunnel is hypnotizing them, lying the world is a "Dream come true". However, they already knew the truth.

When Coraline saw the door at the front, the door suddenly opened. At the same time, the cat disappeared.

"Coraline?" it was Mrs. Jones who opened the door.

"Mom? Mom!" Coraline started to rush. Wybie was watching Coraline happily. However, he saw her mother was smiling oddly. What's more horrifying, her mother's neck was long.

"Coraline! Do not hug her!" Wybie shouted, but Coraline already hugged her.

"Coraline…. Why did you leave me?" The mother that Coraline hugged was Beldam. Coraline pushed Beldam back, and Beldam transformed into her real appearance. Wybie ran in front of her in order to protect her.

"B….Bel…Beldam! Y…You d…dare to hurt her!" Wybie shouted to Beldam. Coraline surprised that Wybie against Beldam bravely. She thought Wybie was a coward, weird boy. But her thought changed since Wybie decided to have this dangerous adventure with her. She wonders why he's passion and protects her.

"Hmm…. Coraline? Why you didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend?" Beldam's face suddenly distorted. Wybie suddenly got goosebumps.

"No….I….I bought a friend." Said Coraline. "And where are my parents!" she asked. "gosh I have no idea where your old parents are. Perhaps they feel bored of you and ran away to France." She giggled. "You…..Liar! You stole them!" Wybie stood in front of Beldam.

"Shut up." Beldam scowled at him. Her disguised face made Wybie got even more goosebumps.

"Now don't be difficult you both, have a seat, Coraline. Coraline felt something lifted her, it was a more grotesque version of the Other Mr. Jones. He lifted her on the seat bug. At the same time, a rat ran from the little door with the button key. Beldam locked the door, ordered the large cockroach to block the door, and finally swallowed the key.

"Why don't you have your own key?" Coraline asked.

"Only one…Key." The other Mr. Jones answered. But Beldam shut his mouth. "The garden man needs tending don't you think Pumpkin?" Beldam leaded Mr. Jones to other room.

"C…Coraline…. I… I really can't believe this world…" Wybie seems Confused.

 _Squeak-Squeak-_

"Shush!" Coraline listened carefully for the squeaking sound.

"Mom…Dad…"

Seems Coraline's parents are locked up somewhere, but there was only squeaking sound and nothing. The speed of squeaking was very fast, sounded like they are freezing to death.

"I will find you…" Coraline's tear dropped a bit.

"Breakfast time!" it was Beldam's sound from the kitchen.

"Let's go Jonesy." Wybie looked at her. Although he was confused a lot, he was brave. He will never believe he's such a brave boy. He suddenly wondered why he becomes so brave….in front of Coraline. Why in front of Coraline?

Wybie stopped thinking. He stood in front of Coraline and walked to the kitchen.

"Trust me, Coraline, we can do it." Wybie encouraged her.

"Thank you Wybie." Coraline smiled.

When they arrived in the kitchen, they saw Beldam was cooking. She was humming a song. She seemed not caring about how Coraline escaped from her house. The hideous humming sound made the whole kitchen's mood down. At the table, there were 4 seats prepared.

"Be brave Coraline….be brave…" Coraline calmed herself. She must think a "game" that can save her parents and the ghost children. And she wanted to protect Wybie. She was very nervous when Wybie was defying Beldam. She felt scared for imaging if Beldam wants to hurt him. She even prayed in her mind. She regretted why she allowed Wybie to come with her, to experience this horrible situation. What she was praying, was to get out of this place with him and her parents and the ghost eyes immediately, and always staying with Wyb…. What?

She shook her head off. 'What am I thinking about? Staying with him?' probably Wybie is very trustable for her.

Wybie and Coraline sat on the table together, and Beldam was still cooking.

"…Why don't we play…. A game?" Coraline asked her. Beldam's eyes shined.

"I know you like them." Said Coraline. "Everybody likes…games." Said Beldam.

What kind of game would it be?" beldam smiled. "An exploring game… a finding things game." Coraline said nervously.

"And what is it you finding?" she smiled, tapping the table.

"My real parents." Said Coraline.

"Too easy" Beldam said.

"and…the eyes of Ghost children." Said Coraline.

"Ha…. What if you don't find them?" Beldam asked.

"I'll stay here forever and let you love me…. And I'll let you sew buttons in my eyes." Coraline signed.

"What? Coraline are you serious?" Wybie surprised.

"And I want your eyes sewed too, Wybourne." Beldam giggled.

Her sentence made Wybie nearly faint. If he and Coraline can't make it, his grandma will be very sad.

"Oh man…." Wybie's strength is gone by her sentence. Coraline looked at Wybie sadly and held Wybie's hand under the table. That made Wybie surprise, but less weaker.

"And if you guys somehow…. Win?" Beldam asked.

"Then you let us go. Everyone go. My real father and mother, the dead children... Everyone you trapped." Said, Coraline.

"Okay…. But it will be harder than everything… you guys are smarter than I thought, so I will hide 6 eyes. Sorry for those children." Beldam laughed. She snapped her finger and what Coraline and Wybie heard were the screaming sound of the ghost children.

"No! You monster!" Coraline stood up from her seat.

"Ha ha ha! Now don't be difficult again, if you win, you can out with them!" Beldam smiled at her.

"Wait…. At least we need to hear a clue." Wybie said calmly.

"All right. In each of 6 wonders… that I've just made for you guys… the ghost's eyes hidden in the plain sight."

"What…. How about my parents?" Coraline asked. But Beldam pointed her button eyes.

"Well… Fine…..." Coraline disappointed.

"Well, go on then." Beldam exited the kitchen.

"Oh, man…. What if we lose? 6 eyes! 6 eyes in this large place! What if I can't make it! How grandma lives without me!" Wybie seemed hopeless.

"Wybie… I'm so sorry….. I should not have been let you come with me.." Coraline walked to Wybie's seat.

"The only thing we need to do is… beating her. This is the only way." Coraline grabbed Wybie's hand. Wybie suddenly surprised again, and he felt comfortable.

"R…Right. Let's go." Wybie nodded his head.

Wybie was afraid of being lost. However, he has no idea why he felt confident. Is it because with her?

They left the house and entered the garden.

The end of the Chapter2! Even I don't know if there are still "Living" Coraline fans because when I looked through all of lovely fan arts and fanfics, they are all from 2009 to 2013… But I really believe there are still numerous fans around the world! Thanks to everyone who read my story! Any criticism and suggestions are ALL welcome! Please R&R! Thanks and love everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! If you like the story, please Review for me! I really want to hear some suggestions or any mistake report! Thank you and love everyone: D**

They arrived at the garden.

"Coraline, finding 6 eyes in this large place is very hard, why don't we just spread out and find those eyes? I think it's better than just finding together." Said Wybie.

"I know… but I think Beldam won't let us get those eyes easily. She probably set up some traps or something…critical." Coraline said nervously.

"Don't be nervous Jonesy, we can do it. I know you are pretty strong isn't it?" Wybie smiled at her. After that, he wore the skeleton mask with a night vision on it.

"It's very weird, Beldam said "Breakfast", but it doesn't make sense! Even…scientifically. It's night! Its dark!" said Wybie.

Coraline realized that every time she comes to this world, it was the night.

"Yeah…. I think we have to focus on finding, we don't have much time." Coraline said nervously.

"Y…Yeah, we don't want to live here." Said Wybie.

After that, they spread in two to find those eyes, Wybie went to left, and Coraline went to right in the garden. The garden was beautiful just like when Coraline was with the Other Father.

Coraline headed to the flower field where there are numerous blue flowers growing. Of course, she disguised those plants now. Suddenly, she heard some noises in the sky. It was hummingbirds. Seems flying like 2 squads of airplanes having a dogfight, but not hurting each other. What Coraline discovered was 4 hummingbird flying toward her.

The 4 bird came around her, started to distract her. And behind of her, was the blue vines with the mouth on the top. Climbing slowly to her.

"Aaaaaa! No!" the blue vine caught her body, let her to fall on the ground. The hummingbird took the green triangle candy from her bag.

"WYBIE! WYBIE!" Coraline screamed to call Wybie. However, probably Wybie didn't hear because it's so far. She called his name for millions of time, but the vines kept rolling her, and the hummingbirds are flying farther.

"CORALINE!" What Coraline heard was Wybie's voice. He quickly ran in front of her, picked up the scissor in her bag, and cut the vines. After that, Wybie threw the bag at Coraline, she threw the bag to the hummingbird.

"Ping!" The birds fell down. Coraline and Wybie turned around to see the flying hummingbirds, but they didn't do anything but flying.

"You know, I think we shouldn't spread out. We should stay together." Said Wybie.

"Yeah, definitely." Coraline wiped out the sweat on her face.

"Why stole this?" Coraline picked up the green candy. She looked at the hole in the triangle candy without thinking. The world inside the hole was black and white.

"Wow…. Wybie, look!" she showed the candy to Wybie. "Will this be the key?" Coraline said.

Wybie looked at the candy hole, he looked at the hummingbirds on the sky.

"I knew it, Ms. Forcible was right!" Wybie laughed. "What is it?" Coraline looked at the hummingbirds with the candy. There was a ball at the middle of these hummingbirds, it was the queen hummingbird. The ball was shining colorfully through the hole. It was obviously a ghost eye.

"The ghost eye…how should we catch that eye?" Coraline asked,

"Well… the only way is to throw some rocks or using a slingshot to clear those hummingbirds!" Wybie picked up some stones and started to throw at them. Although it works, it's wasting valuable time.

"Stop it Wybie! It takes a very long time!" Coraline looked at him.

"Then how? This is the only way isn't it?" Wybie asked.

"Wait! I think I got an idea." Coraline grabbed Wybie's slingshot with a marble. She looked at the flying hummingbirds, she found that the hummingbirds are flying in the same pattern. She aimed at the middle, and she shot the marble. The marble hit the hummingbird that was passing the queen hummingbird, and that hummingbird crashed on the queen hummingbird.

Finally, the queen hummingbird fell to the ground. At the same time, every hummingbird fell down.

"Wow…." Wybie surprised.

Coraline picked up the ghost-eye on the queen hummingbird. When she and Wybie were looking at the eye, the eye shined.

"Bless you Mr. and Ms.! Thank you so much! But still, there are 5 eyes left! Hurry on!" it was the ghost boy.

 _Boom…._

The booming sound was from the sky, Wybie and Coraline found the moon covered by something dark a bit. "That must be the limitation of time." Wybie guessed.

"You're right, let's hurry!" Coraline grabbed his hand.

What they arrived was the place where the mountain facing the Pink Palace. She discovered a hole with a huge spider web covered. Wybie used the triangle to see the hole.

"There it is! The eye!" said Wybie. Coraline tried to pull her hand into the hole, but she saw numerous baby spiders immediately emerged from the web.

"Arrg! No!" Coraline screamed. "I…I'm really scared of spiders!" Coraline breathed hard.

"Sometimes if you're in trouble, it's good to call someone for help." Wybie smiled and picked up the spiders to the other side. He grabbed the eye easily and gave it to Coraline.

"Thanks." Coraline put the eye into her bag. "Let's go."

During the walk to the other place, Wybie was looking around with the triangle candy. Coraline was following him, she looked at Wybie's hand with some spider webs.

"You know, I had 2 friends in Michigan. They're good, but when I met some serious problem, they won't help me. Even there is a spider on my desk, they won't clean for me because they're too scared." Coraline looked at Wybie.

"I always pray for having a friend who doesn't scared of spiders." She giggled.

"I can help you anytime if you want, and I can stay with you as long as you want." Said Wybie.

Soon after that speech, Wybie blushed. "I.. I mean… you know, best friend…" Coraline saw Wybie being nervous and blushed, she giggled.

"Thank you Wybie, you're so sweet." She smiled.

"Uh…..yea! Thank you." Wybie smiled too.

They arrived at the garden again. Wybie saw a shining eye at the front. When he tries to look at what that is, it was a large engine sound with 2 huge light lighted on the mantis robot. It was Mr. Jones.

"Sorry!" The mantis robot started to attack Coraline and Wybie.

"So sorry! Mother making me do this!" Cried, Mr. Jones.

"Don't wanna hurt anyone!" Mr. Jones seems very sad. "You don't want anybody hurt, then why you keep attacking us!" Wybie screamed. Coraline saw something connected on Mr. Jones's hand, it was the glove machine that helped Mr. Jones to play piano….even shouting his mouth off. They ran on the bridge.

"Crack!" the bridge was not strong enough to hold Mr. Jones and the robot's weight. The bridge cracked.

"Mr. Jones tried to kick the robot hand's off, and he succeeds. He immediately took the eye from the controller.

"Take this!" Mr. Jones gave the eye to Coraline and sank in the water with the robot.

"No!" Coraline screamed at the water. But nothing happened.

Coraline's tear fell off. Although the other father was not the real father of Coraline, still, it cared Coraline a lot, amused her. He wasn't bad, he is innocent. Coraline angered because Beldam let the other Wybie and other father to do something that they don't want to do,

 _Boom….._

Another booming sound. The shadow covered the moon a bit again. The time is keep going.

"Coraline, there is no time for us right now, he sacrificed his life for us. The only thing we should do for him, is to keep going." Wybie held her hand. He took the eye from her hand and put on her bag. At the same time, they heard some loud noise.

 _Boom…._

Booming again. But it was from the ground. The ground started to become grey, and the whole garden became grey.

"I think this means this area is clear. You know, just guess." Wybie glanced at the floor.

They both looked at the Pink Palace. The most shining place was the entrance to Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible's home.

 **End of the Chapter3! Hope everyone enjoyed again! If there are any question, suggestions, and criticisms, please REVIEW for me! These reviews can help me to become better! Thanks everyone:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here is chapter4! I hope my writing can be developed by writing these fanfics :)**

.

.

.

.

They both looked at the Pink Palace. The most shining place was the entrance to Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible's home.

"Be careful." Wybie looked at Coraline.

"Of course… just stay with me." Coraline held Wybie's arm.

Nobody is trustworthy in this world, except the cat and Wybie. She scared a lot. Scared about Beldam's button eyes and a sharp needle with a thread. She started to regret the days when she hated her parents but loving the other parents. She started to regret why she opened the little door. She also regretted to pull Wybie to risk his life. However, the time can't go back and the only thing she can do is just keep going. She promised herself that she will never hate her parents and Wybie.

The large theater was very silent, and dark. Wybie and Coraline started to look around. When she was watching the show with Other Wybie, the whole place seemed like a paradise. It never showed a horrible mood. Now the place is too silent and dark so nobody can predict what thing will jump out. That made them both frightening.

During the walk, Coraline felt something touching her feet. It was a flashlight. She immediately turned on the light. The large light made them felt safe a bit.

"Thank god we have a light!" Wybie breathed hard.

Coraline started to look around, finding out if the place is safe. When she lighted the top, she saw the dogs that look exactly same like Angus, except they have a 2 large wings like a bat. They growled to her when she shined them with the light.

Suddenly, the stage light shined at them, there was a packed candy shaped paper at the middle of the stage, seems something inside the paper have the ghost-eye.

"Use the triangle stone Jonesy, I really think that's for the eye." Wybie pointed the paper candy.

"Yeah, definitely an eye." Coraline smiled, she used the triangle candy, she saw an orange colored light shining, and that's the eye.

"Wybie! I found the eye inside that paper!" said Coraline.

"Really? Then I'll go for it." Wybie jumped onto the stage, looked at the paper, and put his hand into the paper.

"You know, I'm glad that you helped me. With you, I think I can do everything." Coraline giggled.

"Yeah, this "game" doesn't seem that hard though," Wybie smiled. He pulled out 2 hands from the paper, a green one, and a pink one.

"Uh… Wybie… those two are the other Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible. I think they are sleeping, so just pull out and run away." Coraline said nervously.

"Nah, never mind Jonesy, they won't wake up even if I…" When Wybie held the eye, those 2 hands suddenly caught him."

"THIEF! THIEF!" two twisted ladies started to pull Wybie.

"GIVE IT BACK!" They pulled Wybie very hard.

"NO WYBIE!" Coraline quickly shifted on the stage, held Wybie arm in arm.

'No what Should I DO!' Coraline's head full of panic.

Suddenly, she remembered the bat dogs. She quickly shined the light on the dogs and threw the flashlight on them. This made the bat dogs crazy. Coraline quickly huddled.

"Wybie! Watch out!" She screamed. Even though Coraline screamed as loud as she could, Wybie didn't make it. The twisted ladies have already tied him up. The bat dogs crashed on Wybie, then they fell off the stage.

"NO!" Coraline found Wybie pulled his hand with the eye. He threw the eye and disappeared with the monsters. Coraline ran to there, but there's a large, deep hole.

"NO! BELDAM…. YOU MONSTER!" everyone thought Coraline is a strong-tough girl. In fact, she's pretty emotional. Coraline didn't angry, her eyes are filled with tears. She never cried before, even saying goodbye with the 2 friends. She only saw this boy for a few days…

The only one person she trusts is gone. Nobody can be trusted. The only thing for her now is to keep going. But now, she got no strength for that. She fell on the stage, started to cry in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"C…..Caro….No….Coraline!" Wybie woke up in a dark forest. He remembered what happened a few minutes ago. He fell into the hole with 2 ladies and the bat dogs.

"J….Jonesy! A…are you THERE?" Wybie called Coraline. But nothing happened.

Ding ding ding! "WYBOURNE! COME HOME!"

G…grandma?

Wybie surprised. Is he came back to normal life? Is everything just a dream? He found the motorbike he used to drive lying beside him, broken. "A….am I had a dream?" Wybie asked himself.

"W…Well… so glad is a dream." He smiled a bit. And he had the long face. "I wish I can be brave as myself in the dream…." He felt annoyed. "And Jonesy would never be that cute…" His long face becomes longer. "She…do really cute." He smiled.

"WYBOURNE!" His grandma again. He quickly ran down the hill, remembering the place for the broken bike. He arrived at the home, saw his grandma wearing a cap.

"So sorry for late! My bike had a mind of his own." He giggled.

"Well, get your dinner!" Mrs. Lovat smiled.

"N…nice cap! When did you buy it?" He saw her grandma wearing a black colored cap.

"I found it somewhere." Mrs. Lovat brought ketchup.

"Well, grandma. After I ate the dinner, I got to go to Coraline's house. I'm really worried about her." Wybie scratched his head a bit.

"What. Pink Palace? I told you NOT to go there." Mrs. Lovat groaned.

"N..No I didn't enter! I'm going to call her." Wybie ate the food.

"Well, okay, you can go. But NEVER go inside." Mrs. Lovat finished her dinner.

Wybie left the house immediately after the dinner. He ran through the dark. The road was tranquil. He saw the beautiful cherry blossoms through running. He finally reached Coraline's house.

"J…Jonesy?" at first Wybie shout silently, in case of waking her parents. However, the dream was so real for him! He can't wait to call her out. It's only 8 clocks at the night.

"J..Jonesy!…..JONESY!" Wybie shouted. But no one answered. The house was dark, no lights were turned on. He thought they went out, but he saw the car at the front. Definitely, something is wrong.

Wybie climbed on the pipe, climbed on the roof. He saw Coraline's room was dark.

"J…Jonesy?" He opened the window, he found Coraline's room filled with nothing. The whole house was empty.

"W…What?" Wybie surprised. Empty house! It's not possible!

"wyBOURNE! HOW DARE YOU LOOK INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Wybie heard his grandma started to scream.

"G….God!" he started to run. He instinctually realized this place is not normal. Without his thinking, he started to run toward his home. He heard a bit of grandma's screaming, and the sound of crawling. Grandma is not normal.

He returned to his home.

Locked on the front door.

Ran to his room.

Locked the door.

Hid in the closet.

His face full of sweat, trembling its body.

 _Smooth-smooth-_

Wybie heard several continuous sawing sounds outside of his house. At the same time, the thing opened the door.

"Wybie~ grandma's here~ its dinner time~" a horribly mild sound came from the down stairs.

"You shouldn't have gotten inside the house~" Wybie heard lots of opening sounds. The drawers, the doors… she seems searching for something.

"I told you not to look inside of the Pink Palace." She kept a climb.

Wybie heard lots of footsteps from the stairs. The thing was getting closer.

"Wybourne! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" the thing screamed, the footsteps are getting faster. He heard more footsteps. However, when the thing climbed the stairs, the footsteps become less.

"Wybourne, come here." It was his grandma. Not the thing with a creepy soft voice.

"GRANDMA!" Wybie jumped out. He saw her grandma smiling. However, the cap made him feel odd. Wybie suddenly remembered what Coraline told him. 'Watch out the Button eyes…' Wybie pulled his hand to Grandma's cap, he took off the cap.

"NOOO!" The eyes were button eyes!

"YOU DOUBTED ME! HOW DARE YOU DON'T TRUST ME WYBORNE!" Grandma's body becomes longer. Moreover, lots of arms and legs grew from her body like a centipede. Her mouth is now full of the tooth.

"You are not my grandma!" Wybie shouted. The thing jumped on Wybie, but the thing missed him and crashed on the closet. Wybie quickly shifted to outside.

'How should I return to Jonesy!' Wybie thought.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coraline cried for a moment. And she stopped.

"I miss you…" she cleaned the tears from her eyes.

"EVIL WITCH! I'M NOT SCARED!" she shouted.

.

.

.

.

 **The end of Chapter 4! I hope nobody feels bored, so I will try my best to make the story less boring haha! Thanks, everyone for visiting! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Thanks everyone who waited for me, this chapter is probably K+? Because I consider some of the parts are a little bit violent :( . Hope you guys enjoy :D**

.

.

.

.

"EVIL WITCH! IM NOT SCARED!" Coraline shouted.

She stood up, grabbed her triangle candy and looked around the huge music hall. She found the fourth eye, but it's tied on one of the bat dog's neck. Coraline already saw how violent the dogs are. But her parent's life, the ghost children, even Wybie's life is on her hand. She can't do another thing.

She thought for a short moment for taking that eye. She needs to attract the dogs. "Alright…. Just grab it…" She breathed hard, covered her neck with her bag and slowly aimed the flashlight to the dogs on the balcony.

 _TICK TICK!_

She turned on the flashlight, the bat dogs were very angry. They flew to Coraline, to bite her cloth, to bite her skin, to bite her neck. The bat dogs started to fly faster toward her. Coraline closed her eyes.

"Aaaaargh no!" she felt her skin being bitten by them. She felt her cloth little bit wet by her blood, felt the claws attacking her arm, felt the dogs are trying to bite her neck. She bit her mouth, stretched her hands into the bat dogs. She kept search.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Wybie was running. He doesn't know where to hide, where to find Coraline. He ran into the Pink Palace apartment hid where Coraline's room is located. He crawled below her bed.

Probably after 14 minutes, Wybie still hid below the bed.

'P…probably that thing didn't know I'm hiding on here.' Wybie thought. He got out of the bed.

 _Creak….._

Oh, my God. It was that thing opening the door. Wybie hid below the bed again.

"Wybie~ you know you will be found soon; why don't you just come out?" The monster giggled. Wybie heard the monster searching the first stage. He heard the sound of moving chairs and falling dishes…. She's in the kitchen.

"If you come out, I will kill you faster without any pain. But if you dare to delay the time… I will crash your whole bones and peel out your skin!" The monster shouted. It seems as if she wanted to scare Wybie.

'Think! You jerkwad! Think about how you can kill that thing!' He thought. There are no weapons, just a blank room with a bed-shaped wooden sculpture.

"Y…you! Come out!" The monster screamed. The thing kept crawling, searching Wybie, she started to climb the stairs.

'How…' Wybie saw the large door. He thought if he can use the door to kill her…. Or else, there is no choice. He immediately ran in front of the door.

"Wybourne LOVATT!" the monster crawled to Coraline's room. When the monster stuck her head to the door, Wybie immediately pushed the door to close.

"Grrraaaaaaagh you dare to harm me!" The monster screamed and twisted up her body. Wybie can hear the body of the monster is twisting hard. He pushed the door with his best strength,

 _Crash!_

Wybie saw a thing being chopped off. It was his grandma's head. Although it's not his real grandma, he felt very sad.

"Beldam… you dare to use my grandma…" Wybie hated Beldam. He saw a glowing object in the monster's body, glowing so bright that the light can be seen inside of the body. Wybie went to the front. It's definitely an eye.

"Th… the eye…." Suddenly, the body started to twist hard. It rounded Wybie's body like an anaconda. The hand scratched Wybie's cloth. While torturing Wybie, he saw something in the monster's stomach, the thing nearly tears out from the stomach….It was his skull mask. Still glowing the night vision. The monster swallowed everything that Wybie was carrying. That means the monster swallowed the binoculars… the mask… the slingsh…that's on Coraline's hand…. The…. The horn! Wybie quickly tore the stomach of the monster, he took the horn, immediately stabbed the monster.

Monster's body was filled with the sands. As the sands flew from the body, the monster has weakened. The monster finally dead. He picked up the eyes, then mask and the binocular module, and grabbed the horn. Suddenly, the area became grey as soon as Wybie put the eye into his pocket. Now he should find the way to exit this horrible world.

The monster's body suddenly moved again. But it seems not going to attack Wybie again.

"W….what is exactly happening!" Wybie freaked out.

The body of the monster started to stretch very long. It reached to the balcony, it broke the balcony and reached outside of the house. Wybie felt gross.

"Eww!" he looked at the blank space of the body. He saw there are the stairs in the body, connected to the sky.

"P…please don't tell me this is the way to go out!" Wybie freaked out again. He signed and climbed to the stairs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Coraline successfully pulled out the eye. But her body full of small scratches. It did hurt but didn't damage her so much. She heard the eye talking.

"Hurry on girl! Her web is unwinding…." The ghost girl said. After that, the whole stage became grey. This area is finished.

"She came outside of the house. She looked at Mr. Bobinsky's house. She already saw the truth of the rat. She could guess there are a lot of rats waiting for her. She climbed the stairs slowly. She saw Wybie's cloth hanging on the flagstaff.

"Wybourne!" she surprised a lot, and she realized that the cloth is for the Other Wybie. It's very odd that real and other Wybie are now in the same place. However, Wybie is now gone. She looked the cloth for a while and looked up the sky. The moon is covered by something….that was a button-shaped shadow. It covered 2/3 of the moon. She must find the rest of 2 eyes.

She opened the door that goes to Mr. Bobinsky's house. the house was in silent when she walked inside the house, she saw Mr. Bobinsky's cloth started to move.

"Hello~~~ Golubushka!" The cloth started to speak! Coraline surprised a bit. But she stayed calm.

"I'm Coraline." She said.

The cloth looked at Coraline for a short moment and started to twist.

"Is this…. What you're looking for?" he pulled out the eye to Coraline. Coraline used her triangle candy to look at it. The eye shined brightly.

"Uh huh." She nodded her head. When she tried to take the eye, the cloth backed off.

"You think winning game is good thing?" the cloth started to climb faster.

"You just go home and be bored and neglected same as always! Stay! Here with us.. We will listen to you… and LAUGH with you!" Mr. Bobinsky said. He fell on the floor and shifted inside the circus hut. When Coraline entered, the cloth was sitting on the cheeses like a rat.

"If you stay here… You can have WhatEVER you want! Always!" the cloth said.

"You don't get it to do you?" Coraline said.

"I don't understand…" said the cloth. Coraline used the candy to see where the eye is located. The eye is located on the cloth's head.

"Of course you don't understand…. You're just a copy she made of the real Mr. B." Coraline walked close to the cloth.

"Not even that…ANYMORE…" The voice of the cloth started to distort. Coraline took off the huge hat of the cloth. Suddenly, a rat screamed at her. The cloth can move because there was numerous rat inside of it.

The rats started to show off, and one of the rats took the eye, riding a round cheese.

Coraline chased the rat. But she didn't know the rats are aiming her by the cotton candy cannons.

"AAAAGH NO!" she got shot by several cotton candies. She threw the triangle candy into the rat that was taking the eye and riding a round cheese. Unfortunately, the rat successfully hid the candy.

"NO!" Coraline was full of panic. She quickly chased the rat again. 2 rats used their tails to throw her to the ground. Coraline kept rolled, broke the door, crash on the metal fence. And the whole metal stair fell on the ground. She fainted.

A moment later, she woke up. She quickly looked around, the rats are gone. Now she felt hopeless. The eye is now gone too.

"Oh, God…" She looked at the 4 eyes. "I've lost the key….I've lost everything…." She thought for Wybie. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears. She began to cry.

 _Puck!_

A sound of dropping happened in front of her. It was the rat's head with the eye. The cat was licking his feet behind.

"I think I mentioned that I don't like rats at the best of times." The cat smiled.

"I think you might have said something like that." Coraline smiled too.

"It looked like you needed this one, however." The cat gave her the eye. When Coraline picked up the eye, the area becomes grey. At the same time, the button-shaped shadow covered the moon.

"Oh no! I didn't find the last eye!" Coraline felt hopeless again.

"Sometimes… you can expect a good situation." The cat calmed her down. The area started to become small. The whole grey area started to collapse to become a dust. Coraline quickly called the cat to get inside the bag, jumped inside the house and locked the key.

Coraline thought she needs to search the whole house for the eye. She tried to open the door where the little door is located. But she didn't open. When she walked to her room, the door suddenly opened.

"U….Um…..are you a real Coraline?" Wybie asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of chapter 5! Hope everyone enjoyed :D honestly I really want Coraline and Wybie become very sweet soon! I think about 2? 3? Chapters to end this story, I also planned another story too! The Saturday morning was very short haha… Thanks everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beginning of Chapter 6! Please R &R! Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"U…Um… are you…. A real Coraline?" Wybie asked. Coraline almost screamed. She was so happy that Wybie didn't harm. She quickly nodded her head.

"Of course you idiot! I'm the real Jonesy!" Coraline shouted. Wybie quickly looked around her. He saw her body, her hand full of little injuries. He immediately hugged her. Coraline's face quickly flushed.

"J…Jonesy! You know? I was worried about you a lot! And you hurt yourself like that!" he looked at her. He saw Coraline was crying in silent. She must be having a tough time.

"J…Jonesy…" he hugged her hard.

"You don't know how much I've worried about you Why were you born!" she hit Wybie's chest, but not as strong as when she's hitting his arm or leg. Wybie can't do anything but hugging her, stroking her hair.

"Jonesy… I…I promise that I will help you heal and sew your clothes." Wybie looked at her, smiling.

"…Thank you…" Coraline's flushed face flushed more. She felt so happy that Wybie didn't harm.

"And… by the way…. Here is the thing…" Wybie gave her the last eye. Coraline surprised again.

"H…How did you get this?" Asked Coraline.

"The place that I fell down, there was another place." Wybie giggled.

"When we get back, tell me what happened." Said, Coraline.

"Sure…" he stroked the cat.

"Well… we found the eyes…. But my parents are still…missing." Coraline signed.

"B…But! I swear I heard their noise inside the room where the little door is located!" She looked at Wybie.

"I…I think Beldam is not here… so we might still have time for that." Wybie looked downstairs. They climbed down the stairs, opened the large door that goes to the room where they think Coraline's parents are located. After they enter, they saw something very different. The room filled with dark-green color, lots of webs are behind the window. The couch bugs and the other bugs seem difficult to move. When they arrived in front of the fire. Beldam was sitting on the couch, waiting for them. Her face changed a lot. It became more grotesque, her fingers are sharp like a pin. Her 4 legs are long as a spider. She doesn't look like a human. She's truly a demon.

"So….. You guys are back…. With a vermin." Beldam had a distorted expression.

"N…No… I brought a friend." Said Coraline. Wybie was freaked out by Beldam's shape.

"You know I love you." Beldam came in front of her, stroked her face. Coraline worked so hard to not show how freaked she was. Wybie looked angry, he wanted to stop Beldam from touching her. But he didn't because it might aggravate the problem.

"You… have a very funny way of showing it." Said Coraline.

"…So. Where are they? The ghost eye." Beldam asked both of them. Coraline pulled the ghost eyes from her bag, tried to hand over to Beldam. Beldam tried to take them, but Coraline pulled back.

"Hold on! We aren't finished yet…are we?"

Beldam looked dagger. But she soon she smiled.

"No… I suppose not. After all, you still need to find your old parents. Don't you?" she smiled.

"Too bad you won't have…this!" Beldam took the triangle candy, threw to the green fire to melt. Beldam looked happy, laughed. On Coraline, one of the eyes shined bright. She quickly looked at the eye.

"Be clever miss! Even if you win, she will never let you go!" said the sweet ghost girl. Wybie looked at Coraline thinking deeply, looking at the little door. He handed his hand to her. Coraline glanced at his hand, she smiled at Wybie and held his hand. With Wybie, she becomes more confident.

"I already know where you've hidden them." Beldam smiled, looked at Coraline.

"Well. Produce them." Coraline pointed at the little door.

"They're behind that door." Coraline said confidently.

"Oh they are…. Are they?" Beldam also said confidently. She walked towards the little door. While that, Coraline and Wybie heard the soft chirp of Ms. Jones's finger on the glass. They both felt desperate… where are they? The cat's ears twitched, seems his focusing. He looked at the glass snowball from Detroit zoo.

"There!" The cat jumped to the ball, telling Coraline and Wybie that Coraline's parents are locked in there.

"Mom…Dad" she saw her parents.

 _Cough Cough!_

They heard Beldam spitting key from her mouth. She smiled and opened the door.

"Go on! Open it. They'll be there, all right." Coraline said confidently.

"You're wrong Coraline….they aren't there…" Coraline looked at Cat. Wybie looked at Coraline.

"Now… everyone will stay with me…forever!" She pulled out the sewing kit. Coraline stroke a brave people's pose summoned all the fury she can.

"No….we are…..NOT!" she grabbed the cat and threw to Beldam. The cat screamed and landed on the demon's face. Obviously, Beldam freaked out to death. They started to fight each other. Coraline quickly grabbed the snow globe into her bag. And moved slowly to the door.

"Jonesy! Hurry!" Wybie wanted Coraline to escape when Beldam was focusing on the cat. Beldam grabbed the cat out of her face. But the cat took the chance, raised his claws, stroke to her eyes…. 2 buttons took out from her eyes by the cat!

"NOOOO!" Beldam threw the cat on the armored bug.

"YOU HORRIBLE CHEATING GIRL!" Beldam stomped the floor, the floor flew up in a spiral of floorboards! Letting Wybie and Coraline fall. There was a huge web beneath the floor! The web stretched as they fell down. The cat quickly jumped to the little door and disappeared.

Coraline and Wybie fell on the bottom of the web. She saw Beldam screamed demoniacally! And ready to fall. She quickly held Wybie's hand, escaped the bottom of the web. Beldam falls on the bottom of the web, she didn't know where they are because she got no eyes.

"NO! Where are you! You selfish Rat!" Beldam was full of anger.

Coraline quickly climbed the web. But her bag got stuck on the web, she quickly pulled her bag, but she created the vibration for the web. Beldam felt the vibration of the web. She laughed evilly, climbed fast to Coraline. Wybie saw Beldam was climbing toward them, without Wybie's thinking, Wybie jumped on Beldam.

"You dare harm Jonesy! Wybie tried to use the horn to attack her, but Beldam was so large for him. Beldam hit Wybie's arm. The horn was dropped.

"Go! Jonesy!" Wybie shouted. Coraline climbed, she reached to the little door, but she didn't escape, she waited for Wybie.

"AAAAARG!" Beldam kicked Wybie down. She started to climb toward Coraline.

"YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR MOTHE….." Beldam fell down before she finishes her sentence. It was Wybie that used his leg to kick Beldam's leg down. Wybie ran on the little door. Wybie saw Beldam was climbing on again. He quickly took the key that was on the outside of the door.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" Beldam's face kicked out by Coraline's leg as soon as she finished her speech. Coraline tried to shut the door, and Beldam was pulling the door to open.

"Wybie! HELP!" Wybie immediately helped her. The ghost eyes didn't show up to help. Probably they thought Coraline got a strong friend already. Beldam reached her claw through the closing door in order to catch Coraline.

 _SNAP!_

The door been shout forcefully. Coraline and Wybie freaked out when they saw Beldam's hand dropped to the ground! Wybie quickly used the key to lock the door.

 _BOOM!_

A strong force let the both flew out. Beldam was hitting the door! Both of them started to run.

 **"** **NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!"**

The tunnel started to grow shorter with Beldam's hitting. It's catching up them! They both saw the light when they getting closer to the other side….. It was the real side! They finally got out the tunnel, they saw the little door through the other world…approaching them faster! Wybie quickly locked the entrance little door from the real world.

 _BOOM!_

With a booming sound, Wybie threw back as soon as the little door crashes on the other little door. The key also flew out. Coraline held the falling key, Wybie woke up, looked at Coraline's body if she harmed more, but surprisingly, there were no injuries on her body.

She looked back the snowball from Detroit zoo. The ball was crashed! At the same time, the entrance door of the living room was opened suddenly.

"Coraline? We're home!" it was Ms. Jones's voice. Coraline's parents are back! Mr. and Mrs. Jones just arrived in the living room, and Coraline rushed to them and hugged them.

"MOM! DAD! I missed you so much!" She nearly cried.

"Missed us?" Mrs. Jones looked at her. Then she found the snowball is broken, and Wybie too.

"Oh no! You broke my favorite snow globe!" said Mrs. Jones.

"I didn't break it, it must've broken when you escaped!" Coraline exclaimed. But of course, they didn't know what that means. They looked at Coraline.

"Uh… actually…. I broke it." Wybie was looking at them, winked to Coraline.

"Who is he?" Mrs. Jones asked Coraline.

"He's Wybie. My...best friend ever." She looked at Wybie. smiled.

"Oh…. Actually, it's okay. We can remove the broken glass, and still place on it." Mrs. Jones smiled.

"Well, It's okay if our daughter had fun with her boyfriend!" Mr. Jones laughed. Of course, he's joking.

"DAD!" Coraline flushed a lot.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 6! I think 1 more chapter is left! Thanks everyone for reading and please R &R! :D**


	7. last chapter

**Last chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed and review for me! I'm so happy that there are reviews for me :D After this story, I'm thinking to write many sweet short** stories **and a long crossover story with Paranorman! Of course CXW! P: I found I use so much "Smiled" xD**

.

.

.

.

"Dad!" Coraline flushed.

Coraline and Wybie sat on the stairs of the Pink Palace apartment, they shared their "Horrible experience" in the other world.

"So that witch used your grandma's face to make a monster that attacked you. Right?" She said seriously.

"Yeah, I still can't forgive her because she used my grandma. She's my only family left." Wybie rubbed his skull mask, wiped out some webs on it. Coraline felt so bad when Wybie spoke: "She's my only family left."

"I understand your feeling… I'm so sorry to hear that."

"…Thank you."

"…I just want to say… I can be your new family member." Coraline looked at him, smiling.

"W…what?" Wybie surprised.

"You know, just… tell me whenever you had a bad time or something else… you're always welcome." She held Wybie's hand.

"You helped me a lot, you saved my family. I was… moved." They both looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry that I acted so rude to you at the first time we met. I was… a nut… I don't know, we just met for a few days, and we really don't know each other… but I really trust you… even want to lean on you." She said honestly.

"W…well, me either." Wybie surprised at first, then admitted her words because they depended on each other in a life-threatening situation. Coraline did really great in there.

"Since you're the first friend I met… so I really…. want you to… like me…" He started to act more awkward now.

"I really trust you Wybie." Coraline smiled.

"T…thank you for trusting this…. psycho-nerd." Wybie laughed.

"Your welcome, why were you born." She giggled. After that, they shared their life. They talked about their hobbies, what they hate or like… they had a great fun in that talking. At last, Wybie and Coraline decided to tell grandma for the truth of missing sister when they both have time.

Wybie took his bike home when he heard his grandma started to call him. For Coraline, she had a nice dinner with her parents. After that, Coraline's parents told her that they will start gardening tomorrow and inviting people. She also received the glove that she wanted to buy in the store. Parents left her room, it's time for sleep. She counted the eyes of the ghosts and felt sorry for them about the pain of losing the eyes. Beldam was awful.

"Meow!" She heard her cat crying at the window, she opened the window and guessed the cat was upset.

She explained and apologized to the cat. She let the cat enter her room, and she put her pillow for the cat.

"I think is the time…to let them free…" The cat nodded his head.

Coraline lied in her bag as a pillow.

.

.

.

.

.

A moment later, she saw herself standing on an empty space, blue background and something glowing like Van Gogh's art. Then she saw the eyes lined together, the eyes that Coraline and Wybie had risked their lives to get back, shattered like glass. In the fragments, the kind spirits emerged, their eyes are no longer the hateful buttons, but the very beautiful bright eyes.

"It's a fine fine thing you did for us, Miss… and Mr…. where is he?" The sweet ghost girl asked.

"Well, he went home… I'm glad it's finally over." Coraline felt safe. However, the ghost looked at together, then looked at Coraline.

"….it…it is over…. For us." The sweet ghost girl said.

"W…Wybie is not over too? Then what about us?" She surprised.

"You both in terrible danger, girl!"

"But…How? I locked the door!"

"It's the key Miss! There's only one that Beldam will find it!" The key in Coraline's cloth floated out. And she grabbed it. She looked at the key, felt something. The ghost children hugged Coraline.

"Tain't all bad Miss… Thou art alive… thou art still… living…" The boy ghost whispered. And Coraline suddenly woke up from the dream. The cat was looking at her silently.

"I…I've gotta hide this somewhere… somewhere she can never…"

She thought for a moment, how about calling Wybie to go with me together? She remembered the ghost children said that they both in terrible danger… she decided to not call Wybie because she didn't want Wybie to "move" again after that tired stuff… besides, Beldam can't get out from that little door! Because she already locked the door. Of course, she was embarrassed to ask Wybie to come out with her. Moreover， She wanted to be brave, too.

She stood up from the bed, walked to the door with a blanket on her shoulder, the cat jumped out from the bed and blocked Coraline from getting out.

"Out of my way!" Coraline moved the cat to the other side. After Coraline left her room, she walked down the stairs and out her door. She went through the big garden and up the hill. She did not notice that beldam's "cut" hand began to move and escaped through the small door.

The night without Wybie is really scary. It feels like there are some horrible things can pop up everywhere at any time. No one wants to walk alone in a deep dark forest. Coraline was actually very scared. The only thing that would give her courage was to recite a poem.

"O…Oh…. My Twitchy…. Witchy girl….."

Much better, then she saw the cherry blossom forest and felt safe.

"I think you are…so nice… I give you bowls of porridge, and I give you bowls of ice…Cream!" She walked slowly through the cherry blossom forest.

"I give you lots of kisses… and I give you lots of hugs…"

She reached to the well, she started to open the well by the wooden stick on the ground.

"…But I never give you sandwiches…with grease and worms and mung…beans!"

She pulled out the Button key from her cloth, she started to throw.

.

.

 _ **SLAP!**_

.

.

"AAAAARGH!" The thing that let Coraline fell down, was the hand of Beldam. The hand then pulled the key with Coraline….to the house! Coraline was so uncomfortable because of the hand pulling. The line of the key slowly suffocated her.

.

.

 ** _BANG! BANG!_**

.

.

A noisy horn sound was heard. The hand was surprised. It was Wybie with the ghost mask and the motorbike.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wybie quickly drove down the hill, grabbed the hand with his large tongs. Coraline was still in a panic.

However, the hand escaped from the tongs, jumped on Wybie. Wybie screamed and fell down from the bike, he fell down to the well, but fortunately, his two hands were holding the ground so that he hangs on.

The hand climbed on Wybie's body, the hand used its shark fingers to hurt Wybie's hand! Wybie felt pain, when the hand tried to attack the other hand of Wybie, Coraline quickly covered the Witch's hand with a blanket, rolled to the ground, chocking.

However, the hand started to get out of the blanket! It stabbed to the blanket and ripped off the blanket! Coraline screamed full of panic.

 _ **PANG!**_

A huge rock crashed on the hand, made the hand separated to pieces. It was Wybie who moved the stone. Wybie and Coraline were struggling to catch their breath. Coraline quickly pulled the corners of the blanket around the rock and tied together with the line with the key. They both carried the huge rock and threw to the well. After that, they closed the well.

"W…well, I'm happy you're okay…"

Coraline immediately hugged Wybie, caused him surprised a lot.

"T…Th…this EVIL witch tried to kill me!" she cried again.

"I…I told you that I will stay with you forever!... why didn't you call me?" Wybie asked Coraline.

"B…bec…because I'm afraid I will bother you while you're sleeping!" Coraline hugged him so hard.

"I….its okay! I'm… active at night…so feel free to call me…" Wybie comforted her, stroked her hair.

"Y…you are not! Then… how you… s…stalked on me in the morning!" She snuggled up to Wybie's bosom.

"I... am really active at night." Wybie laughed nervously.

"…then why?" Coraline asked him.

"Uh…. Okay, I…I just wanted to see you." Wybie acted so awkwardly. The cherry blossom trees kept dropped the pink colored leaves beautifully.

"See… me?" She felt her face started to blush.

"Y….yeah…. I just…. I don't know…kind of…. Like you?..." Wybie acted so awkwardly… his neck bent even more.

"I… its okay to refuse my word….! Because… we've only met 3 days and a half….. and… and you don't exactly know me… and… and…" He blushed very obvious and acted so awkward.

.

.

Then, he felt something warm, suddenly touched his lip. Something… he never felt before, something can let him feel something…weird. For Coraline, she felt too. And she felt exact same feeling like Wybie felt. However, there's one more feeling for Coraline. It was a feeling of Reassuring.

.

.

It was his first kiss.

.

.

And her first kiss.

.

.

"I treated you so bad…. But you still be friendly to me… even risking your life to make me safe…" She looked at Wybie, so close.

"I already know who you are…" She smiled.

"Y…you do?" He slowly smiled.

"Although it's…really short time… but I have a feeling… that we can be together…so good..." In Wybie's eyes, Coraline was just… beautiful. He felt so happy.

The cat was enjoying the view of the couple at the back, the cherry blossoms kept spreading their beautiful pink petals. Like blessing the two at the middle of the forest. At the sky, the 2 clouds that shaped like a beasty hand… separated together, and showed the glowing moon.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day, Coraline's house was full of people. Mr. Bobinsky… Ms. Spink and Ms. Forcible… Coraline and her parents… they were gardening together. Coraline lifted the homemade lemonades, shared it to the people. It's glad that Angus felt well.

Then, she saw Wybie and his grandmother entered the garden. When Coraline saw Wybie, her face was showing the happiest face in her life.

"Hi! Mrs. Lovat! We've got so much to tell you!" Coraline lifted 2 lemonade and walked to them. The cat was lying on the Pink Palace apartment sign, blinked. The cat woke up and walked behind the thin sign and disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of the story! I hope everyone enjoyed, and thanks to everyone who read the story and reviewed for me! I'm so glad that there are reviews! There are more stories that I've published and writing! So hope everyone can enjoy the other Coraline story that I published! Thanks everyone and love everyone :D**


End file.
